Level 323/Dreamworld
| moves = 23 | target = 125,000 | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 23 }} Difficulty *Like all other quadrant levels, it is harder as colour bombs cannot be created.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. They can be obtained from mystery candies as one is dropped per every five moves. Still, it can be hard even with 23 moves (you need to hope one comes out of four of them). *The mystery candies may contain harmful blockers which increases the difficulty of clearing of jellies. *You have to clear 64 double jellies in 23 moves. This means that you will need to clear at least six single jellies per move.128 single jellies / 23 moves = 5.56 single jellies / move *The moon scale is unstable with respect to the amount of jellies required to be cleared per move. *However, this is much easier than its Reality counterpart. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *With the moon scale to watch for, it is also important to make sure the sides and corners of each quadrant is handled properly, as they are the harder places to reach. It is optimal to use special candy combinations like a wrapped candy + striped candy, despite risking Odus to fall off. *As with its Reality counterpart, try to prevent the lower sections running out of moves. *While colour bombs coming out from mystery candies are precious, special caution must be made so they will not blow up accidentally, leaving Odus at his mercy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The jellies are worth 128,000 points. Hence, an additional 172,000 points for two stars and an additional 222,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With fewer moves available, the need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires much more huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points This is a must have since six single jellies must be cleared per move. However, the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over.This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and with the restricted board layout, this is less likely to happen. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars unless the player is lucky to get a colour bomb and a candy bomb from two of the mystery candies. Even then, that will have used up 10 moves and cleared plenty of jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for three moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration and the restricted board layout. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the restricted board layout and the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Strategy *Always work from the bottom squares to create huge point cascades. However, keep an eye on the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 323 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 323 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Quadrant levels